Sonic Riders: The Green Scene
by Mephonix
Summary: Jet hates Sonic the Hedgehog and will do anything to get his spotlight back. He's even willing to let Scourge the Hedgehog become a Babylon Rouge and get help from Mephiles the Dark. What will happen to our blue friend and his companions? Features my OC's
1. Intro: A New Rouge

Intro

In Babylon Garden:

"Hey Boss!"

A green hawk's eyes cut up from the floor, " What now Storm?"

"A hedgehog is here to see you."

Jet slammed his fist on the desk. "I don't want to see that blue wanna be. Send him away."

"But boss."

"What?!?"

"He's not blue."

"Well if its black or pink I don't want to see them either."

"Boss?"

"Dang it Storm what?"

"He's green."

"Green?" asked Jet, " A green hedgehog?"

"Uh-Huh unless I'm color blind."

"Maybe this one's not as aggravating as the others. Send him in."

"Yo green dude!" called Storm sticking his head out the door.

Jet watched as a green hedgehog with blue eyes stepped in.

He had a black leather jacket with flames on the shoulder that went to the elbow. This hedgehog also supported a pair of red sunglasses along with green and black shoes. Also across his belly were two scars that where shaped like a screwed up Roman numeral two.

The hedgehog's eyes cut up toward Storm "My name is Scourge, not green dude."

"Well sorry!" the gray bird walked out of the room.

Jet stod up and shook Scourge's hand. " Hi I'm Jet."

"I'm Scourge." He looked around, "Nice place."

"Yeah I guess." As he plopped back in his chair, " So what do you want?"

"I've been hearing about the Babylon Rouges lately and their great successes." Started Scourge, " But.. Some thing, or should I say someone had taken away your spotlight and made you less popular lately."

"I know of this." Screamed Jet, " I don't need a history lesson."

"But remember, history repeates itself."

"What do you want? Get to the freakin point already."

" You hate Sonic the hedgehog don't you?" asked Scourge.

"With a passion."

"Really? Well it so happens I hate him too." Stated Scourge, " It also happens that I hate him too, and I just might even beable to get rid of the blue pest. And surley you shall get your center stage back."

" And may I ask whats the price?"

" Well straight up I don't need money. See I'm a king of my own place called Anti- Mobius. No the thing I want is a girl. In fact I want Amy Rose."

" Oh you mean that pink girl that follows Sonic all of the time?"

"Yes."

"I can arrange that, but.."

" Oh I hate buts."

" NO this is a good one. You'll have to become used to Extreme Gear. In fact welcome to the team."

Jet Leaned up and shook Scourge's hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Jet, I'll become so good I'll blow Sonic the Hedgehog Right off his feet."


	2. Chapter 1: Whats All going on

**Chapter 1: What's Happening in Mobius**

**In the park:**

Sonic was propped up aginst a tree with his eyes shut. " 5....4....3....2....1. Ready or not here I come."

The blue hedgehog walked around a bit around the woody area of the park. He kept walking until he saw a small bushy tail.

"Hmmm... I wonder where Cream is?"

He heard a slight giggle and smiled.

"SNAP!"

Sonic's eyes cut cut to see Amy Rose tip toeing behind him. "Ah hah!"

"Oh no."

Sonic twiddled his fingers as he stepped closer closer to her, " You better Run."

"Now Sonic."

He stepped even closer.

"Run Cream and Cheeze Run!" cried Amy as she shot off toward the tree.

Sonic then dashed in front of her and stopped.

"No fair!"

"Really?" the blue hedgehog grabbed Amy and started tickling her.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Why?"

"It tickles!" laughed Amy.

"It does? Then I'm doing it right."

"Olley Olley Oxen Free!"

"Chao Chao!"

Sonic stopped to see Cream propped up aginst the tree with Cheeze flying around her.

"Oh she got base."

Amy looked up at Sonic, " I would have got it if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"But whats the fun of hide and go seek when I can't seek you?" Sonic hugged Amy tight.

"You are so full of it."

"It? Are you refering to my love for you?"

"You're the devil."

"And an angel all the same."

He then gently pressed his lips to Amy's.

She pulled away as she blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Amy. I want some ice cream." called the Rabbit.

"Alright." Amy stood up.

Sonic did the same as they held hands and kissed again.

"Come on." cried Cream.

"Chao Chao!" screamed Cheeze.

"Alright I'm coming."

**Across Metotroplis in a small house:**

"Hey honey?"

"What?"

"Have you seen the cat?"

"Now Layla you know I don't keep tabs on that fur ball." Shadow the hedgehog sat up out of the recliner he was in.

"It is now a fur ball! Now where is Cookie?"

Shadow fell back and growled, " I Chaos Controlled it away from here."

A red and white hedgehog ran into the living room and stooped in front of Shadow with her hands on her hips.

"You better not have."

"Broww." a white and black cat came from behind the recliner.

"Damn." Shadow's eyes fell onto the cat, " You know how to ruin a good moment."

"There you are!" cried the white hedgehog picking it up, " Mommy found you."

"Oh give me a break Layla! It's a freakin cat!"

Layla cuddle the cat, " Oh don't mind him. Dady Wady just don't understand."

"Meow." the cat licked Layla's muzzle.

Shadow stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you goind?"

"Out to buy a pit bull maybe he'll devour that walking hairball."

"Shadow that's not nice."

"Brower."

"SHUT UP CAT!"

"Don't you yell at Cookie."

"Ugh. I'm going for a walk." Shadow then walked out slamming the door, " Stupid cat."

**A little further up in the sky:**

"Damn Bat." Kuckles growled, " I know I saw her."

He walked through the woods while peaking around the trees and shaking a few bushes.

"Crunch."

"Alright I know you're out here. Show yourself Rouge."

The bat stepped out from behind a tree. "Hi sugar."

"How many times do I have to tell you keep the hell off of my island!"

"Your island? I thought it was you ancestors?"

"It was, and now its mine! Now get off!"

"Oh come on don't be such a party pooper, you act like I came here to try to steal the Master Emerald again."

"Well you aren't so trustworthy in the stealing department."

"You jump to conclusions so much." stated Rouge," I just came here to vistit you lonley and grouchy self."

"Really? Then why where you hiding?"

"Just having a little fun with you."

"Yeah. Likley story."

**Back on the ground in a shop next to Emerald Beach:**

"I spy something ugly."

"Shut up Charmy!"

Espio was propped up aginst the cabinet twirling a pencil in his hand.

"I spy a wanna be detective."

"Well I spy something that better scram!" screamed Vector propping his feet on his desk.

"Ew... Ew.. Fungus among us!"

"Grrr..." Vector turned the volume up on his music.

"Hey Espio!" cried the bee flying to him, " Will you play with me?"

"No Charmy."

"Oh why not?" cried Charmy, " We haven't had a case in two months and I'm bored."

"Aren't we all?"

Charmy sighed as he flew over to a small pallet he made on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. " Well I'm going to sleep."

" You do that. I'm not far behind." said Espio.

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2:Crystal Wings and Silver Rings

Chapter 2: Silver Rings and Crystal Wings

"Jet!"

Wave burst into the room. "What Wave?"

"Ooh la la." Called Scourge.

The swallow's eyes cut over toward the green hedgehog. "Who's this?"

"This is Scourge the hedgehog, the newest member of our team." Replied Jet.

"Jet! How could you?!? You know nothing about him. I mean he's not a descendent of our Ancestors. I'm mean can he even steal things?"

"Of course I can." Said Scourge, "Well partially."

"See he doesn't even know."

Jet's head snapped to the hedgehog, "What do you mean by partially?"

"Well if you should know the color you see now is not my original. See have you ever heard of the Master Emerald?"

"You mean the thing that the red echidna guards?"

"Yes. See, a few years ago I tried stealing it, and I had it in grasp. See I was going to absorb all of its power so I could rule this world, but Knuckle's father Locke knocked me off causing me to have these two scars and it reverted me. From having blue skin and green eyes, to cause me to have green skin and ice blue eyes."

"Well he was pretty close." Said Jet, "I see nothing wrong with making a mistake. He's still on the team."

"Close? Man that doesn't cut it. He would have taken out Knuckle's father before hand if he so smart."

"Hey did you mention Knuckles?" asked Storm bursting into the Room, "I hate that red mutt."

"I actually was going to kill him, but a bat girl I was with named Rouge told me that she didn't want to work with murders."

"Well you should have told her to get over herself." Said Wave.

"Well any way what do you want?" asked Jet.

"Uh… Yeah… Um…."

"Spit it out already!"

"There's a strange guy wanting to talk to you and give you something."

Storm then pushed you out of the way, "He also says it might help you and your new friend destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Really?"

Scourge sat up, "Who could this be?"

"Does this guy even have a name?"

"Yes. I do have a name." said a dark voice while the creature holding it walked through the door, "My name is Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark."

"Wow."

This was a hedgehog too, but he was a dark purple color with quill tips that were made of pure crystal. Also his arms were partially in contact except for the fact that that the bottom half section under his elbow was missing and his hands was floating in mid air. He also had no legs. There were only purple flames that amazingly had not burned Jet's floor. He had no eye whites, instead they were red and stitched down the outer edge of them and his eye color was a shade bright emerald green.

"Man this is turning out to be a good day." Stated Jet, "How may I help you Mr. Mephiles?"

"From what I hear you two both say you want Sonic the Hedgehog destroyed right?"

"Yes." both said at the same time.

"Good." Mephiles then reached behind him and pulled out four hunks of pure crystal.

"What are those?" asked Jet.

"These are not just a common type of crystal. These are fused with my own special magic and it is for Extreme Gear only. These crystals once inserted will make you invincible, but will leave a very paralyzing blow to whomever you hit who doesn't have these crystals." Mephiles handed the rings and crystals to Jet, Scourge, Wave, and Storm.

"But what if someone else takes them couldn't the same paralyzing effect happen to me?"

"No." said Mephiles simply, "They won't work unless the person riding the gear has these on." Mephiles then held out four silver and hematite infused rings, "See with these only the rider can use the crystal."

Scourge then walked up to the dark hedgehog. "Well I don't mean to be rude or any thing Mr. Mephiles, but I don't have a board."

"Oh don't worry I have you covered." said Mephiles, "I too actually know of your dastardly encounters with Sonic, and I made a special board for you."

Mephiles threw his hands in the air and then instantly a purple orb floated in the air. "Take it."

Scourge didn't hesitate to do so, then in a flash appeared a black board with red and orange flames etched into the sides and the center of it was made with such pure crystal he could see the floor.

"Whoa dude nice gear." said Jet, "We really owe you big time Mephiles."

The dark hedgehog laughed, "In time you will, but I guess I'll be on my way. If you need me just call."

"We surely will." said the green Hawk, "And thanks a lot."

"No problem, like I said just say my name if you want me. For I am every where."

The dark hedgehog disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Well," said Scourge, "I can't just stand here someone needs to teach me how to use this beauty." He slipped his ring in and popped in the crystal in a hole in the bottom of the board.

"Even with a board like that I still don't believe he's worthy enough to be a Babylon Rouge." screamed Wave.

"Oh Wave don't worry and besides what would a little help hurt."

"ARE YOU SAYING WE AREN'T CAPABLE OF TAKING DOWN A PUNY HEDGEHOG?"

"Listen Wave, we need a hedgehog mind to capture another, and again like I said what would it hurt?"

"But Jet."

"No, buts about it Wave he's on our team. Not another word about it!!!"

"Have you gone mad?!? Letting complete strangers-"

"WAVE GET OUT!!!" screamed Jet, "I'm the leader I decide what goes and comes."

"Well if you were such the leader, then why don't you act like it?"

"Wave keep on and you're going to regret it."

"Oh what are you going to do?" asked Wave, "I'm scared."

Jet smiled, "Fine, you're Scourges tutor."

"What No!"

"Now Wave, don't get so upset, if you think he's not worthy enough to be a Babylon Rouge then make him."

She turned toward Scourge and growled.

"What?" asked the green hedgehog, "I didn't say a single thing?"

"Grrr…. I'm not working with some low down, no good for nothing son of a-"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Babe calm down." said Scourge.

"Shut up! And I'm not your babe!"

"Forget it; I'm not going to work with her if she's going to be such a bitch about it." Scourge sat down and crossed him arms.

"See he doesn't even-"

"SILENCE!" screamed Jet, "Enough! You two are working together and that is final."

"Fine!" exclaimed Wave, "I'll work with the asshole."

"Hey Wave."

Her head turned toward the green hedgehog.

"What?"

"Bite me."

"Shut up! Now come on before I change my mind."

"Well it doesn't matter Wings. It's really not your decision."

"My name is Wave not wings."

The two then walked out of the room.

"Anyways what the heck is your problem you act like a murderer or something?" asked Scourge.

Wave turned and grabbed Scourge by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"Now look here buster, I know of you weather any one else here knows it or not. For one I know you are a murder and for two I know your ways. I've done research and you are the worlds greatest criminal."

"Really? But babe, don't' forget if I'm not in jail. If I was such the criminal I'd either be in shackles or on death row."

"Well all I have to tell you is: you better stay on my good side."

"Oh really?" said Scourge laughing a bit, "Is that how it is?"

"You better believe it."

"That's ironic. It actually seemed you were bossing me around."

"Huh?"

Scourge then flipped and held her against the wall with a switch blade to her throat.

"Well your research is mostly right." stated Scourge, "I am a murder, but I'm also a king. So I'll allow you to help and teach me even criticize me when I mess up on riding Extreme gear, but you never ever boss me around. Also you better stay on my good side or I'll make mince meat out of you. You also better not tell Jet or Storm about me or I'll kill you."

"Alright…"

Scourge retracted the blade, "Good, now shall you teach me how to ride this beaut?"

**Please Review if u want more of this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Too Long

Chapter 3: Too Long.

"Thank you mam." Sonic walked away from the ice cream stand with two large vanilla ice cream cones. He walked over to a bench where Cream and Cheeze were chowing down on their own ice cream.

"Here ya go Amy." he handed his pink companion the cone.

"Thanks."

Sonic sat next to her and took a big lick from it. Amy smiled.

"What?"

"Did you know you have something on your nose?"

"Really where?"

Amy then took her finger and dipped it lightly in her ice-cream and smeared it on the hedgehogs black nose. Making ice cream visible and contrasting.

Cream giggled a bit.

The blue hedgehog's eyes widened.

"Hmmm… Well there's also something on your face."

"Where?"

"Right here." he took his finger and smeared it a crossed Amy's face.

"Ah."

Creamed started laughing, "You're funny Mr. Sonic."

"Chao Chao!"

"Yes Cheeze it is a funny mess." he smirked at Amy playfully as he arched an eyebrow.

Amy smiled, "Well I guess I've got to go get this off my face."

She went to stand up, but Sonic stopped her, "Wait let me help."

Sonic leaned in and gently licked Amy on her cheek. The pink hedgehog blushed a bit, but thought it was very sweet and romantic of him.

"Mmmm…. Sweet tasting like always." stated Sonic.

"Awww…." said Cream.

"Chaoooo…." swooned Cheeze.

Amy hugged Sonic tight.

The three then finished their ice-cream.

"Well Amy it's getting late," said Cream lets go home.

"Alright."

* * *

Shadow ran out of Metatropolis and through Westopolis toward the Green Hills.

"Layla and that stupid cat, why in the hell did I let her talk me into getting that thing."

The black hedgehog came to a stop a small grove that looked over Mobius. "I think I'll watch the sun set, maybe then I'll calm down."

Shadow closed his eyes a bit and remembered this was the place he and Layla met a few years ago, but he just opened them and continued staring over the horizon. The onyx hedgehog sighed and stretched a bit. "I wished something exiting would happen."

"CRACK!"

"Owww…."

"Damn it Scourge! When on the turbulence you are not supposed to jump off the board."

"Well thanks for telling me that after I fell."

"Well don't you think it's Obvious and no problem."

"Shut up."

Shadow's ears were twitching up a storm, "What's this all about?"

He slowly walked over and peeked through the thick brush and standing there was Wave the swallow and Scourge the hedgehog.

"What are they doing here?"

"Alright Scourge one more time."

Shadow watched as the green hedgehog that he had past encounters with, step on to an unusual Extreme Gear board.

"Scourge is doing Extreme Gear?" the black hedgehog asked himself, "But more important what is he doing here in Mobius anyway? I thought he was in jail."

"WHOAH!!!! OOF." the board flew out from under him.

"Ha serves you right!" cried Wave.

"Shut it Wings."

Shadow chuckled under his breath a bit, "Well at least he's trying to do Extreme Gear. In my opinon he sucks."

" I don't even know why Jet even considered you being a Rouge."

"What? Scourge is Rouge?" asked Shadow to himself, "Sonic needs to hear about this, but I remember him telling me he's going on a date with Amy so I guess I'll tell him tomorrow."

Shadow then ran off back toward his house.

* * *

Cream hopped up on the front porch, "Hey Amy you coming?"

"Yes Cream, head on inside, I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh okay," Cream turned, but then snapped back around, "Hey Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I had fun today; I especially liked the ice-cream."

"Hey, no prob Cream." said Sonic, "And besides what are friends for."

"Goodnight." the rabbit turned and ran into the house.

Amy turned and hugged Sonic. "I enjoyed the day to baby."

"Me too."

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Asked Amy.

"Actually I do."

"Really?"

"Yes." said Sonic holding Amy's shoulders, "I was going to tell you earlier, but I decided to keep it a secret until now."

"What is it?"

"Remember a few months ago how you told me you wished you could go to the Oasis Hills?"

"Yes, I remember." replied the pink hedgehog.

"Well, I kind of made arrangements, we are going there. Tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Amy then jumped and wrapped her arms around Sonic crying, " I can't believe it."

"Believe it; I'll even pinch you if you want me to."

"No that's not necessary." said Amy, "I guess I have to find a babysitter for Cream."

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

"I know I'll call Rouge. She's always up for watching Cream."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan."

"Well I better go help Cream get ready for bed."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay goodnight."

"Oh don't worry every night is a good night is a great night when I get to see you the next day."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sonic then embraced Amy in a kiss.

The pink hedgehog turned, "Bye

"Bye."

Amy walked into the house.

Sonic smirked, "I couldn't ask for more, nothing could tear us apart."

* * *

**Later on that night:**

Down Mission Street was a small one bed one bath house, which currently Sonic resided in. The blue hero was a sleep. A few snores that came from him filled his room. Sonic lay on his back with one arm hanging off of the side.

It seemed that this was a normal peaceful evening, except for one thing.

A creature from Sonic's past loomed over him.

"Oh, just look at him. Sleeping," the creatures red twisted eyes glowed with delight, "Oh it's too bad that he forgot about me. I'll make his world a living hell just for forgetting is own flesh, but then again it have been over eight years since I last saw him. That's too long I must say. Too long."

The figure went to Sonic and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, idiot, wake up."

The blue hedgehog's eyes slowly opened, but then shot open in shock.

"What Evil?"

"Heh. Heh. I'm back."

Evil Super Sonic then threw himself into Sonic's mouth.

"UGH!"

Sonic's eyes opened wider for a moment then fluttered shut as he fell back to the bed.

"Too bad for you, tomorrow you won't remember this even happening now sleep."


	5. Chapter 4: Yellow Blue Green

Chapter 4: Yellow + Blue= Green

Amy, at the first sign of morning leapt out of her bed. She put on her trademark dress and walked out of the roo

"First I need to wake up Cream and Cheeze and then call Rouge." Amy told herself out loud while walking toward the rabbit's room.

She slightly tapped on her door, "Cream? Time to get up."

The pink hedgehog opened the door and walked in Cream's room.

The little rabbit stretched a bit before turning her lazy eyes to Amy, "Morning Amy."

"Chaoooo…." moaned Cheeze who was stretching too.

"Yes Cheeze, you have to get up." said Amy, "Today Rouge is going to baby sit you two."

Cream's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm getting ready to call her now."

"I'm glad you and Rouge are now good friends."

"Me too." Amy turned and walked out of the room to call the bat.

* * *

"You again, this early in the morning!" screamed Knuckles, "Do you ever give up?"

"What are you talking about sugar; I'm just seeing what you are up too."

"Yeah, let me tell ya about it, I was just getting ready to hook up my new flat screen and watch the football game, and then I was going to throw a big party." said the echidna sarcastically, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I DO DIFFERENT! I SIT HER AND GUARD THE MASTER EMERALD EACH AND EVERY DAY. SO THERE IS NOTHING THAT I AM FREAKING UP TOO!!!"

"Whoa, calm down sweetie. You really need to get out more."

*The song Toxic by Brittany Spears starts playing.*

"Oh that's my phone I didn't know we had reception up here."

"Just answer the phone I hate that song."

"Hello? Oh hey Amy. I'm fine. Yeah. So how are you and Sonic doing?" Rouge stuck her finger at Knuckles wanting him to wait, "He is? That's great. You need me to watch Cream. Now Amy that isn't a problem, Aunt Rouge, will look after that baby at anytime. Okay, I'll be there."

Rouge then cut her eyes over to the echidna, "Well he's like he always is, being a stuck up old toot."

"HEY!" called Knuckles.

She stuck her finger again.

"Never in my life." the echidna shook his head.

" Yeah, I don't think he'd mind."

" I wouldn't mind what?"

"Yeah we will be there. Bye."

Rouge shut her phone.

"What did you sign me up for?"

"You are helping me take care of Cream." replied Rouge.

"You can forget it."

"Now Knuckles. Amy is already telling Cream that we are both coming and you don't want to have her squalling because you didn't come? That would be so heartless."

Knuckles looked to the ground, "But."

"No buts about it Knuckle Head you're going."

"Hey you don't tell me what to do!" screamed Knuckles.

"Now I do." Rouge then grabbed the echidna's arm, "Let's go."

"Fine, I'll go, not because of you though, I'm going for Cream. So get that strait, I'm not letting you be dominate over me."

"Okay, who said I wanted to be dominating over your ass anyway?"

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sonic, whose face was buried in his pillow with a puddle of drool reached out and smacked the alarm clock on his bed side table with his fist.

"Ugh." He pushed himself up out of the bed and swung his feet off the side of it. He then rubbed his neck, "Man it feels like I've been hit with a ton of bricks."

The blue hedgehog stood up and walked toward his bathroom. He grabbed a rag and wiped his face. That was the only type of water around him he could stand. After he wiped the sleep out of his face he checked himself in the mirror.

"Man, my allergies must be acting up, my eyes are blood shot, but it'll be okay, there's nothing that's going to ruin my date with Amy today."

The blue hedgehog wiped his feet with the same rag he used for his face right before slipping on his shoes. He then tossed the rag into a clothes hamper and ran into his living room and turned his T.V. on.

"Today's weather is sunny and warm, perfect weather for going to the park or going for a swim."

Sonic flipped off the TV. "Well, time to go." He then burst out the house toward Amy's.

* * *

"Rouge, be sure she doesn't have too many sweets." said Amy standing on the front porch.

"Okay sweetie."

Knuckles then ran past the two with Cream on his back. "Weeeee….."

The echina wipped around toward Rouge, "I won't be able to last like this all day."

"Faster Mr. Knuckles, faster." the rabbit tugged on his quills making him cringe.

"Chao chao."

The echina took off running again.

"Looks like they are having fun." said Amy.

"Yep."

All of a sudden a blue blur flew past the two and then came to a stop.

"Alright, there's a one way ticket on the Sonic Express heading to the Oasis Hills. All aboard." the blue hedgehog smiled.

"Hey Sonic," called Rouge.

"Hi-ya."

Amy walked up to her companion, " Hey sweetie.  
She gave him a kiss.

"Hi. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Well you two have fun called Rouge don't worry Knuckles and I will take care of Cream."

"Okay."

"Bye you two and have fun."

"We will." Amy then lept into Sonic's arms, "Lets go."

"Sure thing."

Sonic then sped out of Amy's yard and down the street and through the green hills.

"I can't wait till we get there it will be…"

" WATCH IT SONIC!" cried Amy.

The blue hedgehog came to a stop. There was Shadow, stading there staring right at the two with his arms spread apart.

"Hey, what's the big idea Shadow?" asked Sonic placing Amy on the ground.

"Hey don't get so hot faker, I was only going to tell you something."

"Well why now? We are getting ready to go to the Oasis Hills for a date. Can't you just tell me later."

"No, and besides the Oasis Hills aren't going any where."

"Shadow just hurry up already before I loose my cool."

" Well it seems you are already loosing." said Shadow smirking abit.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" asked Sonic who was now getting impatient.

" Oh, yeah, your twin has finally showed himself, again."

"Scourge? Are you kidding me!" screamed Sonic, " I can't belive this. First I run into you on my way to a date with Amy, and then Scourge is back. Grrrr….."

"Sonic, calm down every thing is –"

The blue hedgehog dropped to the ground shaking.

"Sonic are you…. Okay?"

"Grrrr…."

"Yo Faker are you… he's changing colors…. oh no… Amy get back." cried Shadow.

"What why?"

All of a sudden there was a bright exploision of light that engulfed the blue hedgehog that was on his hands and knees.

Both Amy and Shadow shielded their eyes.

"Sonic are you okay?"

"Okay?" laughed a voice, " I'm fabulous. Amy Rose."

"Oh no." started Shadow, " Not again."

The light faded away and right in front of them in a bright display of light stood. Super Sonic. His twisted eyes snapped toward Amy first.

"Long time no see eh?" laughed the now yellow hedgehog.

"You again Evil? Can't you just give up." cried Amy.

"Uh. Amy if I were you I'd hide." said Shadow.

"No blackie, too late for that her fate has been sealed, just like yours." Evil then sent a red beam strait at the ebony hedgehog who was sent flying, " As for you, I'll make your death slower."

The pink hedgehog took a few stepps back, " Now Sonic, this is not like you. You need to think about what you are doing?"

"Think about it?" laughed Super Sonic, " I've thought about this ever since I saw you. I've always wanted you dead. Haven't you realized you are just a mere thorn in my side, and each time I have tried to kill you you've gotten away. Well all I can say is you can't get away this time. You aren't fast enough and there is no where you can hide."

"Amy. Run.." cried Shadow.

"No." stated Amy, "If that's what he wants then so be it."

She faced the Evil Super Sonic, " I won't even run."

A smile came acrossed his face, "Yes. This will be a lot easier on us both."

"But first…"

"First what?"

"Come here."

Super Sonic's head cocked to the side. To him this was strange, he expected her to beg and plead for him not to kill her. Not come closer, but if this ment her dying soon, what the heck. So he obliged.

"What?!?"

"All I wanted to say is I'll still love you no matter what." Instantly Amy threw herself at the golden hedgehog and kissed him. Which knocked him to the ground.

"Augh!"

Amy kept her eyes closed and prayed sliently that something had happened.

After a moment nothing came and she found herself on top of the Sonic she knew and loved, who was now passed out.

Shadow came over to her and helped her up, "Nice thinking there Amy, I'm glad I'm a guy cause you would have never gotten me to kiss him."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. The faker's strong."

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"Some how Evil Super Sonic Must have possessed him again." said Shadow, "All I have to tell you is there is only two triggers to making him like that. 1: If he gets around a bunch of Chaos Energy and 2: If he gets mad just like then."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well there is nothing you can do exept keep him from getting Angry. I highly doubt he'll get near Chaos energy anytime soon."

"Well what do I need to tell him when he wakes up?"

"Nothing about what happened to him because it will only make him angry, just say he passed out or something. Right now I better scram, because he might get angry if he sees me. Also, be careful. ESS only wants to destroy you, and that kissing thing might not always work."

"Okay."

"Well see ya." the black hedgehog then sped off, and Amy stayed there in green hills and waited for Sonic to wake back up.

* * *

**Reviews Would be nice. Tell me what u think.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dates and Nightmares

Chapter 5: Dates and Nightmares

"Uh."

Sonics eyes slowly opened to see a bright blue sky.

"Ok you're okay?" cried Amy hugging the blow hedgehog.

He turned his head and quickly sat up, "What happened?"

"You blacked out." said Amy, "Scared me to death. It nearly killed me when you passed out like that."

"That's weird. Any way. You still up for the Oasis hills?"

"Of course Sonic." stated the pink hedgehog, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sonic stood up and swept Amy off of her feet, "Just wondering."

They then started speeding off through the green hills again toward the Oasis hills.

Line

"Ha ha! I win you loose!" Scourge jumped up and down while continuously pointing at a now very angry Wave.

"Shut up! That was beginner's luck." screamed the swallow.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that the student out did the teacher." Scourge stepped onto his board and flew around Wave a few times.

She growled under her breath, "You are impossible."

"No babe, I'm just a fast learner." Scourge then zoomed off making the turbulence off of his board make Wave's feathers fly.

"Dumb assed Hedgehog. Where the Hell you think you are going?!?" screamed Wave catching up to him.

"To the Oasis Hills," said Scourge, "I deserve a break, especially after beating you."

"You're not even serious about being a Rouge, Scourge, we never take breaks."

"Uh-huh. Tell that to Jet." He sped up.

Wave did the same, "You are worse than Jet I swear."

"Well, babe, I take that as a compliment." said Scourge, "But nothing is going to stop me enjoying my time at the Oasis Hills, So get you feathers out of a knot and get over it."

Scourge then pulled out a green chaos emerald.

"Where did you get that?"

"None of your business birdie," stated Scourge, "CHAOS CONTROL."

Scourge disappeared from in front of her.

"Never in my life, have I met anyone lazier, and more full of him self than Scourge."

* * *

"Vecttoooorrr. Vectooor."

Both Charmy and Espio loomed over the crocodile laughing.

"What mommy…." Moaned the Sleep talking crock.

"I'm not your Mommy…. Immm a ghost…." called Espio.

"A WHAT?!?!" Vector's eyes shot open as he fell back wards out of his chair. "I don't wanna die."

He covered his head with his hands, reality then hit him. He sat up just to see Charmy and Espio rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was Cruel."

"Creul and funny as heck." laughed Espio in a high pitched voice, which was now in tears, "Thanks Charmy for the idea that made my day."

"Any time, Esp. Any time."

"Will you two quit joking around, we are supposed to be professional." growled Vector standing back up.

"And like you are?" asked Espio standing up himself and wiping away the tears.

"Shut up Espio."

"Vector's a scardey cat, scardey cat." the bee flew around the Crocodile gleaming.

"SCRAM. THE BOTH OF YOU."

Espio and Charmy looked at each other then started Bursting in Laughter again.

"You to are impossible." said Vector, "I'll get you back one day for ruining my dream about Vani…"

He stopped.

"What was that Vector?" asked Espio knowing they had finally heard his deep secret.

"Nothing."

"Really I don't think so." said Charmy flying above him.

"Yeah. What's it to ya."

"Well didn't want you to keep it a secret about your love for a hedgehog."

"VANNILLA'S A RABBIT NOT A HEDGEHOG!!!"

"Gotcha Vector!"

"Oh Boy." the crocodile's eyes lowered, "It's not like you never liked any one before."

"I have!" cried Charmy, "Remember Saffron?"

Espio's head lowered, "I haven't…."

Vector patted the chameleon's back. "Don't worry Espio. We can find a date for you."

"I don't know."

"Now, Espio, where have we done you wrong?"

*flashback*

Espio had his back against the side of the huge house.

"See I got to hand it to ya, there's not a single problem that has any thing on Espio's ninja skills."

The chameleon gave Vector thumbs up, before returning his gaze back toward the window and disappearing.

He watched as a pink hedgehog in a red dress and boots paceing around the ro

"Where is Sonic?" she cried, "He said He'd be here at noon!"

"Don't worry Amy." said one of the Creatures sitting in the room, "He will be here. Don't worry."

_All I have to do is sneak around and grab the girl and this all will be over. _Thought Espio.

"Yeah he better cause if he didn't"

"SMACK!!!"

Amy's Hammer sent Espio flying out the widow, making Espio hit a nearby tree.

"Owww…."

"Espio are you okay?" cried the Crocodile.

"Yeah, but that girl can swing a mean mallet. Woo…."

Espio then passed out.

*end.*

"I still don't know guys."

"Trust us. In the dating department Vector can never go wrong."

"Yeah!" cried Charmy, "Just like your detective work."

"Whatever. I just follow my intuition about stuff that's all, and finding a girl for ole Esp. won't be a problem."

"That's what you say."

"Just shut up Charmy." screamed Vector, "You're too young to know anything about love."

"And you're too ugly for any one to accept you."

"Get out of here Charmy."

"Just stating the facts." the bee flew out of the room.

"Kid's can't live with em and defiantly can live with out em."

* * *

The water cascaded down mossy green rocks. Sonic and Amy were in each others arms under a huge oak tree that was about ten feet from the water.

Sonic wore a pair of read swimming trunks and Amy wore her usual bikini that was red.

"I really love this place." said Amy, "The sounds, the smells, the sights, and the fact I can be in your arms with no one to bother us."

Sonic sighed as he rubbed Amy behind her ears, "I know. I love the feel of you being in my arms too."

Amy stretched her self up enough to reach Sonic's lips. They kissed for what it seemed like forever.

The pink hedgehog pulled away and laid back lazily on Sonic's chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Amy. Nothing will ever change that." He closed his eyes and held her close.

"Well. Well. Well. What fancy seeing you here. Blue!"

Sonic's eyes shot open to see Scourge standing there in front of him wearing black swimming trunks.

"Scourge?" Sonic sat up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Amy's eyes shot open, "Oh no."

"I'm only here to relax," replied the Green hedgehog, "Basically the same thing you are doing except with out a chick in my way."

"I'd advise you leave me alone."

"Hey, what's your problem blue, I didn't come to mess with you I came to give you a friendly hi and how do you do?" Scourge smirked showing his sharp teeth.

"Okay, Hi, I'm fine. Now scram." snapped the Blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, be calm." said Amy.

"I'm fine Amy, quit worrying."

"That's love right there. Worrying about here sweet heart."

"Scourge. I wouldn't upset him if I were you." stated Amy.

"Yeah. You're right. If I did I would cause a chain reaction, he'd get upset and you'd blow your top."

"Scourge. Shut up. Or you will regret it" growled Sonic standing up.

"Oh now is someone getting mad?"

"SCOURGE…. YOU BETTER…. GAH!!!" Sonic hit the ground.

"I told you."

"Heh. You call that a punishment. Looks like he's bowing to me."

"Oh no."

A bright yellow aurora surrounded the blue hedgehog.

"What's happening?"

Amy took a step back behind the tree. "You can handle him yourself."

Scourge immediately covered his eyes, when the bright flash erupted from Sonic.

"So you think you're all that eh?"

The green hedgehog opened his eyes to see the once blue hedgehog, now yellow with twisted eyes and a satanic grin on his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Evil Super Sonic Smirked a bit before returning his answer, "You're worst nightmare."

* * *

**Please Review. Also Im going home July 18th. So updates will be slim but in bulk after that.**


	7. Chapter 6: Things Don't Add Up

Chapter 6: Things Don't Add Up

"Now, don't get too hasty. I mean I didn't mean to offend you if I did." Scourge took a few steps back, "I'll make it up to you name your price."

"Offended? Hasty?" Evil Super Sonic Screamed, "You got this all wrong, you see, I wasn't offended, but I still will name my price. HOW ABOUT YOUR LIFE!!!"

Evil Super Sonic leapt straight at Scourge, who quickly jumped out of the way. The yellow blur then sent a beam from his eyes, that barley caught the green hedgehog's tail.

"Damn. You need to chill!" cried Scourge doing another attack from ESS.

"Chill? I really don't live by that word." cried ESS, "Let's have rhyme time. I don't chill I kill."

"You don't sound too far from me Yellow."

"I'm far from every body!" screamed the yellow hedgehog, who then stopped when he saw Amy's pink tail from behind the tree she was hiding from.

He shot over toward it, "Hello Amy Rose." said Evil Super Sonic with a grin, "I'm ready to fulfill your death wish."

"Sonic! Stop it!" cried Amy.

"Oh poor thing, calling desperately on Sonic. Well get this woman, he's too far away for you to hear him. Now how about I end this now and we both will be happy."

He balled his fist up and started building Chaos energy. "Say your prayers."

Amy's eyes shut.

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!"

*Whoosh*

Amy felt a brisk wind as her eyes shot back open, "Shadow?"

He had knocked the super hedgehog to the ground and instantly it turned back into Sonic.

"I saw Scourge on his way here." said Shadow standing back up, "I then knew there would be trouble."

"Oh well if it isn't Stripes!" chimed Scourge.

"Shut up you!" screamed Shadow.

"Whatever. You always get in the way." said the green hedgehog, "If you wouldn't have showed up, I would have pulverized him."

"Uh-huh!" huffed Shadow, "Save the exaggerations."

"Yeah yeah." Scourge turned.

"And where are you going?" asked Amy.

"I came here to have a vacation and relax, and I intend on still following that plan, will you please excuse me." Scourge started walking away, "Also if he ever turns super, call me. I will gladly save you."

"Whatever. In your dreams Scourge. Go Drown somewhere." cried Amy.

"See ya Babe." Scourge dashed off.

"Damn you! I am not your BABE!"

"Calm down Amy. He's just trying to tick you off." said Shadow still looking toward where Scourge just zoomed off.

"He's already succeeding." Huffed Amy as she knelt back by Sonic, "I guess we have to wait till he wakes up again."

* * *

Layla walked around her house picking up Shadow's dirty underclothes.

"When will these men ever learn how to hit the clothes hamper." huffed the white and red hedgehog.

"Speaking of which where did he go? He left this morning, I wonder why he hasn't come back."

Layla turned the corner and smiled down at Cookie who was curled up under the window sill asleep.

"Well, to me it seems strange that he's been going out early each day, and not returning till late at night. I mean I wouldn't ever believe Shadow would, go behind my back and cheat, but at the moment things just don't add up."

Layla walked down a small hallway right before turning into her laundry room, "Maybe, I could get some one to help spy on Shadow, but who. I can't let the Chotix do it, because they are serious about their work and all, but they are also good friends with Shadow."

She threw the laundry into the dryer. "I'll find some one soon, but for now I got to clean this filthy house."

* * *

"Vector what are you doing?"

"Just keep ya eyes shut." The crocodile had his hand draped over the chameleon's eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to do this. First you tell me to but this funny bow around my neck and get flowers how will this charm some lady? And be sides how will you know if I'll like…."

Vector uncovered Espio's' eyes.

"This girl…."

In front of Espio Stood a bright blue chameleon with bright purple eyes with two eyelashes coming from the corners. She wore a kimono that was purple and yellow and on her tail was a yellow bow.

"Espio meet Sana." the crocodile took a step back.

"Hi Sana, I'm Espio." the chameleon stuck his hand out for her to shake it, but instead Sana grabbed his arm and flipped him making him crash to the ground.

Espio looked back up in amazement, "Don't let my good looks fool you sugar, I can be sweet at times, but I also have a fighter side." she helped the chameleon back to his feet, "And nice to meet you too."

Espio glanced back at the Vector, "Go ahead, you two have fun."

"Okay." Espio turned and hesitantly held his hand out, "Shall we?"

"Yes sugar." Sana grabbed his hand and they walked out the door.

"Is he gone?" cried Charmy flying in then looking at Vector, "Why you crying'?

"Charmy when you get older you will understand." Vector turned and walked back into the detective building.

"I understand." said Charmy, "You are upset because he's actually getting a life…. something you don't have."

"Shut up Charmy!" screamed Vector shutting the door, "Don't ruin the moment for me."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Old Is New Again

Chapter 7: The Old is New Again

Jet was asleep; he had his feet propped up on his desk.

"JET!" Wave burst into his room scaring the hawk.

"WAVE NEXT TIME KNOCK!!!" screamed Jet regaining his grip on reality.

"Well I'm sorry, but anyway I am not working with that green buffoon any more, he's not even serious about this!"

"No Wave. I see the look on your face." said Jet, "You have the look on your face when someone beats you in a race."

"No…he… didn't…."

"Scourge beat you and you are now upset cause of it." stated Jet, "Don't come crying to me. It looks like you aren't taking your work seriously."

"How did you know?"

"Look Wave, I've know you ever since we were just chicks learning to walk." said Jet, "I've defeated you enough to know your facial expressions, so quit complaining about Scourge and take your own advice and go to the Metal City race track and practice."

"Whatever Jet!" Wave stomped her feet as she stormed out of Jets room.

* * *

"Now this is it." Scourge sprawled out on fold up chair and covered his eyes with his glasses.

The breeze was just right, it carried a thin mist of the water that was coming from the near by water fall.

"Why didn't you just snatch the girl while you had the chance?" said a deep voice behind him.

Scourge jumped up and turned his head, and standing behind him was Mephiles.

"What are you now my conscious?" asked Scourge.

"Listen to me." said Mephiles, "You and I are not different from each other, and I, for a fact, know you want to rule the multi universe."

"Yeah and?" barked Scourge, "I've tried conquering this planet, and utterly failed."

"And let me guess you have Sonic the Hedgehog to thank for that?" asked the crystalline hedgehog.

"What's it to ya!"

"Well, if you were still interested taking this planet, I can help." said Mephiles, "That is if you agree to my conditions."

"Which are?"

"No, that's not how I do it. You agree then I tell you how I will help. I promise I'll help you take down this puny planet and others, but it's either yes, or no."

"I really would love to rule the multi verse." stated Scourge, "But… you have to promise me another."

"And what is that?"

"This deal doesn't require me dying."

"Now come on," huffed Mephiles, "Even you are smart enough to figure it out yourself. Dead people can't rule the Universe."

"Yeah you do have a point." Scourge jumped up and shook Mephiles hand, "You got a deal."

"Also, the conditions are, I have to drain the Chaos Energy out of you." stated Mephiles still holding the hedgehog's hand.

"What?"

"A deals a deal."

Scourge screamed as he felt his power draining from him and it seeped into Mephiles turning his crystals in his quills from a light blue to pale green.

"There is only a good side to it." stated Mephiles.

"What's that?" asked Scourge still looking up at Mephiles.

"Close your eyes this might hurt a bit."

Mephiles then yanked Scourge's arm taunt and made a gash into the hedgehog's arm from his elbow right above his wrist causing some of his crystals shards to enter the wound.

"GAH!!!" Tears streamed down the hedgehog face, "It burns!"

Just as quick as the wound was made in was healed back up.

"Now stand back up." Scourge stood up and then looked back down at his body.

"OH GOD IM BLUE AGAIN!!!" Scourge screamed.

"That's because the Chaos Energy made you green." said Mephiles, "Now listen, I just gave you something more powerful, than Chaos Powers."

"What is it?"

"You now have my powers."

"Really?"

"Yes." stated the crystalline hedgehog, "You have all of my powers."

"That is so cool, but, what can you do?"

"Instead of me telling you let me show you." stated Mephiles holding his hands into the air and forming a purple orb, "I will take you back six years ago, and I will show you my power and what I can do."

Mephiles threw the orb at the now blue hedgehog who instantly disappeared.

* * *

Scourge felt his body go light and every thing went black for a few seconds, then "BAM" he could see again.

He looked around at the scenery around him, it looked like he was in a lush area high stone walls that were covered in ivy and flowers.

Scourge then heard footsteps, "Well if it isn't… well I can't say blue no more, cause I am blue myself. And he's got a girl?"

The blue hedgehog ran in front of Sonic and a girl who was wearing a white dress and had a feather in her brown hair. He tried to stop him, but was astonished when the speedy hedgehog walked straight through him.

"What the? He didn't even see me."

Scourge was more confused than ever.

All of a sudden the walking pair stopped as a purple chaos emerald floated above them. The bright light emitted from it as Sonic and the girl covered their eyes, Scourge instead of covering his eyes turned away and looked in the opposite way, there he saw Mephiles coming out of the ground.

"Yo Meph. Dude!" called Scourge, "What is going on?"

The hedgehog didn't look at him, but instead he thrust his palm out causing a strange light beam to emit from his hand that had tiny bits of crystals in it.

Scourge stood there astonished as the beam struck Sonic right in his back and through his heart. Instantly the hedgehog dropped dead.

"He…actually… killed….him?" Scourge walked over to the body of the now dead hedgehog.

"Sonic." cried the girl, "Sonic please…."

"Mephiles actually succeeded?" Scourge stared at his dead counterpart, "This is so… COOL!!!"

Scourge jumped up and down with joy as the scene disappeared and the blue hedgehog stood there in front of Mephiles.

"I have a new outlook of you." said Scourge, "What is it you need me to do?"

"Well one." said Mephiles, "I need you to get rid of the black hedgehog, Shadow. Then when the deed is done, let me know."

"Got it, there is one other thing that black hedgehog hates more is Sonic. And now that I'm blue I can pull it off as being him and I know for a fact I can find a pair of shoes just like his in a local store…..."

"No need, what ever you want, as long as it isn't living you can conjure up." said Mephiles, "Also even with the shoes you won't be able to pull it off."

"Why is that?" asked Scourge.

"Because you still have your scars." said Mephiles, "Let's get rid of those first."

The crystalline hedgehog traced his claws down the two scars that instantly disappeared. Scourge then held his hands up and instantly a pair of shoes landed in his palm. He slipped them on and then transformed his glasses into Sonic's glasses from Sonic Riders.

"Now for my board." Scourge's Extreme gear board appeared in front of him.

"One more thing before you go," said Mephiles, "Shadow has a girlfriend, her name is Layla Anne Hedgehog, you find her, and use her to lure Shadow to you, but don't kill her, unless things turn for the worse."

"Oh don't worry I wouldn't go as far as killing a babe, and besides…" Scourge leapt onto his board, "Sonic the hedgehog is a real cheater."

Scourge then zoomed off.

"Gullible idiot." Mephiles chuckled as he disappeared to go find another arch enemy or two.

* * *

**Does Mephiles Have an Unkown plan up his sleeve? **

**Please Review  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Priority one Silver

Chapter 8: Priority One : Silver

**In Metal City**

Another creature's red eyes scanned over the area.

"No-sign-of-fleshly-counterpart." a black robot called into a mic that was built into his wrist.

"Keep-on-searching- Shadow-Android." called another voice back.

"Yes-Metal-Sonic."

The robot then leapt off of the building and crashed onto the concrete side walk and burst off through the city.

* * *

**In Station Square**

"There-is-no-use. I- shouldn't-have-asked-that-metal-mess-to-help-me-with-finding-Sonic-Hedgehog." Metal Sonic stared out from the roof over Station Square.

"Then, Mr. Metal, I could help you in ways that Shadow Android can't."

Neo Metal turned, "Running-data. Scanning-scanning-scanning. No-data-found. Who-are-you?"

"My name is Mephiles the dark, and I know of your encounters with your flesh and blood counterpart." said the dark hedgehog.

"And- what-do-you-want?"

"It's really not about what I want it is what you want." said Mephiles, "See you are good at coping life form data right?"

"Yes-I-am." said Metal Sonic.

"Well, if you agree to my conditions I have a microchip that has Sonic's, Shadow's, Scourge's, Silver's and my life form data."

"What-are-your-conditions?" asked the robot.

"You must agree first then I will tell you my plan."

"I-want-nothing-that-will-shut-me-down." said Metal.

"Don't worry." said Mephiles, "You, are safe."

"Fine-I-accept."

"My conditions are, what ever I prioritize you to do, you do it without hesitation."

"Yes-I-comply."

"Now turn around so I can put this in your system."

Mephiles turned and opened a hatch that was in the back of the blue robot and he slipped the chip in.

"Restarting-Loading Data." Metal's red eyes flickered off for a second and then came back on, "Name-Mission."

"Kill Silver the Hedgehog, who now currently resides in future Mobius."

"Prioritizing… Prioritizing...Acceptable." Neo Metal Sonic then disappeared in a purple light.

* * *

"Silver Come quick!" Blaze jumped up onto the highest building where Silver sat over looking their flame fed land.

"What is it Blaze?" asked the white hedgehog standing up.

"Something strange has appeared and is destroying what buildings we have left and I hated to say, it is something more powerful than Iblis."

"Something more powerful, what could be more powerful than Iblis?"

"This thing, it looks like a robot version of Sonic." said Blaze.

"I bet Eggman has something to do with this, usually that old bloke is always trying to conquer the past and the present, and well I'm not letting him." Silver jumped up and followed Blaze into Station Square Ruins.

"There he is!" cried Blaze pointing over to Metal who had an innocent by standard in his claws.

"Where-is-Silver-Hedgehog?"

"HEY YOU!!!" cried Silver, "Who and what do you think you are doing?"

Metal dropped the innocent civilian and his red eyes flared.

"Scanning-Scanning-Scanning. Priority One! Silver-the- Hedgehog: height-Three- Foot-Nine, Weight- 75- pounds. Age-19. Special- ability- telekinesis."

Metal Sonic then turned toward Blaze.

" Scanning-Scanning. Blaze-The-Cat: Height- Three-Foot-Seven, Weight: 60- pounds, Age: 20- Special- Ability: Pyrokenetics."

"Hey I'm still talking to you." cried Silver.

"Yes-Silver-the-Hedgehog. I-have-come-on-a-mission-to-destroy-you." Neo Metal clenched his metal claws.

"Oh Really? And for what reason?" asked Silver.

"All-I-know-is-you-are-priority-one-and-that-you-shall-die."

Metal then leapt at the white hedgehog.

"Not so fast oh shiny one." Silver held his hands out causing the robot to hover in mid air.

"Finding-alternate-life-form-data-loading." Metal then burst into a bright flame that instantly made Silver drop him. "I'm-invincible-no-one-can-stop-me."

"Yeow!" Silver shook his hands, "That robot's got the heat."

"Silver are you okay?" asked Blaze bending down to tend to the futuristic hedgehog.

"Not-so-fast." Metal then slammed into Blaze sending her skidding across the concrete.

"Blaze!" Silver went to run to her, but was knocked back by a punch from Neo Metal that left a gash on Silver's left cheek.

"GAH!!!"

Metal stood up and started walking over toward him, "Mission-is-nearly-complete."

Silver looked back over toward Blaze who was passed out.

He then looked up, "Not quite yet it isn't."

The white hedgehog then dashed around the Metal Robot and grabbed Blaze in one arm and clutched his grey Chaos Emerald in the other.

"I'm not staying here any longer," cried Silver holding the emerald up, "Chaos Control."

Instantly the two disappeared in front of Metal Sonic.

"This-was-not-what-I-expected." stated the Metal robot turning, "I-can't-find-where-they-are-now-so-mission-on-standby."

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 9: How Choatix Came To Be

Chapter 9: How Choatix Came To Be

"Well Sugar, she's in bed." stated Rouge walking up to Knuckles who was sitting on the couch.

"That's good," stated Knuckles, "She's a very sweet girl, but she can be tiring."

"How cute."

"I'm not cute." screamed Knuckles, "I mean do I look like the kind of person who actually enjoys dress up and tea parties?"

"Well you sure have had your fill of them today." laughed Rouge sitting down.

"And what were you doing the whole time?"

"Boy do you loose your memory that quick?" asked Rouge, "I cleaned behind you two and cooked lunch and supper."

"Okay, you get credit for that, but don't you think you could have taken over for a few?"

"Well I did what were you doing the whole time Cream was in the kitchen helping me cook?"

"I was being pestered by Cheeze."

"That's funny." stated Rouge, "See don't you like it when you get to help?"

"Not really, I'd still rather be watching the emerald like I always do."

"You and that Emerald, I swear Knuckles, you want to remain isolated and lonely. No wonder you have such a temper."

"I DO NOT!!!"

"See there you go flaring up again, I make a simple statement and you go nuts. You ever thought about anger management classes?"

"Now you listen hear batty woman, I didn't come here to be aggravated by you. Also from now on quit volunteering me for stuff!" screamed the echidna.

"Hey I just though you needed to get out more don't get so grumpy."

"Grumpy?!? Hey, get over yourself, you aren't so happy-go-lucky either!"

"Knuckles, just chill before you loose it, we don't need to wake her up." snapped Rouge.

"Well I'm leaving." Knuckles then walked toward the door, but jumped when Rouge grabbed his arm.

"You aren't going any where till they get back, so just sit down and chill out till they do."

"Oh yeah?!? You think you are gonna make me?"

"Try me Knuckles."

Knuckles flared up as he turned, "Bye!"

"No you don't!"

Rouge then whirled the echidna around and punched him right in between the eyes.

Knuckles' eyes widened in surprise, "Damn."

Rouge lowered her head, "Sorry about that." She put her arms on the echidna's shoulders, "If you want to leave go ahead."

Knuckles looked back up at the bat, "No it's okay…I'll stay."

* * *

Espio and Sana were happily walking through the park hand in hand.

"So?" asked Sana, "How did you become part of the Chaotix Detective Agency?"

"Well it started when I was about six….."

***Flash Back***

"Espio! Espio! ESPIO!!!!"

"What Mom?" a little chameleon sat in the middle of his floor, legs cross and finger's pinched, "I'm trying to medi-date."

"It's meditate, and besides your father says its time for your training."

"Why now can't you just let me be?"

"Son! You heard your mother, now head to the training grounds now!"

"Yes dad!"

Espio jumped up from the balcony of his Japanese designed room and onto the ground out side. He ran toward the training ground about a quarter a mile away.

The training ground consisted of several light poles drove into the ground at different heights and a storage shed for weapons like nun chunks, Stars, and Spears.

"Okay Dad I'm here." said Espio looking at the back of his father which was a red chameleon with green eyes, "What will we be to day? Spears, or may be the stars?"

"No Son." said father turning and tossing a wooden stick at his son.

"Oh dad? Why this again?"

"Don't as questions!" screamed his father, "Now FIGHT ME!!!"

"But…"

*WHAP*

Espio's father hit his son in his side with out hesitation.

"Owww…."

"No, don't even show you are in pain, real ninjas never show emotions when fighting!"

*WHAP*

"Are you loosing your touch Espio?" asked His father, "You are showing me you are weak!"

Espio gritted his teeth as he glared back up at his dad, _don't show emotion, but I still have to show him I am not weak._

"AHHH!!!!" Espio jumped up and swung at his father who blocked his attack with his stick.

"Try again."

"Gladly!" cried Espio as he jumped at his father again, this time he his fathers stick so hard it broke in half.

"Enough!" cried his father, "You have learned your lesson for the day."

He then handed his son a piece of paper, "Now go run into town and grab these things for your mother."

"Uh yes sir."

Espio then dashed away to head toward Station Square, The capital of Mobius."

Running walking through the city he came a cross the playground in the park, and standing on top of the slides was a crocodile.

"Thank you gentlemens for coming here!" cried the crock staring down at about 15 male characters, "As you know we… that me Vector and my new adoptive half brother Charmy are gonna become detectives, and we need one more guy to fill the last spot in out crew."

"What's this?" Espio walked over slowly toward the crowd.

The crocodiles' eyes caught him, "Ah good sir, come, you are welcome to try too."

"What dat Vectie?" asked a small bee flying around him.

"I don't know," said Vector looking at Espio, "He looks like some kind of lizard."

"I am what they call a Chameleon." said Espio over the crowd in front that stared at him.

"Well…Anyway…" Vector slid down the slide on his feet, "I have a clipboard here, now every one get in a line and sign up."

Immediately the other animals lined up. Vector handed the clipboard to an orange bird in the front of the line. After a minute of writing the bird then passed it on.

It took like for what it seemed forever to reach Espio who stood in front of a black mongoose with a tuft of white fur on his head.

The chameleon looked down at the board.

"Come on hurry up slow poke!" cried the mongoose shoving Espio's side.

"Give me a sec."

_Name: Espio_

_What kind of Animal are you? Chameleon_

_Age: 6_

_Lives: In Mystic Ruins Woods._

_Something cool about you: I'm a Ninja_

Espio passed the clipboard back.

"A NINGA!!!!" cried the Mongoose, "What a joke!"

"I am a ninja for your info!"

"For my info you are a wanna be!"

"You think So?"

"I know so." said the Mongoose with a smug look.

Espio then disappeared in front of him.

"Hey where did you go?"

Espio then reappeared and put the mongoose in a headlock. "And you were saying?"

"Okay. Okay. I believe you!"

The mongoose then turned his view back to the board and passed it on.

"Alright is it done?" asked Vector walking toward the back of the line and grabbing the clip board, "Now give me and Charmy a few to pick the winner."

The line then broke off and every one scatter to different areas to the playground.

Espio stayed in the same spot he was standing and watched as the crocodile and bee talked.

"I guess I wait up in the tree," Espio then turned toward a big oak tree behind him and ran straight up it.

"Wow Vectie. Did you sees that?" asked Charmy wide eyed.

"Yeah it's that weird lizard thing from earlier." stated the crock turning his head back to the list, "Here he is, Chameleon."

"Cha what?"

"That's what it says, his name is Espio, and his cool thing is…" Vector's eyes widened, "Hey Charmy look at this. He says he's a ninja!"

"Wow!"

"I think he's the one."

Vector stood up, "Alright every one, everybody?"

No one heard him, they were too busy swinging on swings and spinning on the merry-go-rounds.

"I don't think they are listening." said Espio who stood behind Vector.

"Hey, just the dude I wanted to talk to." said Vector turning and shaking Espio's hand, "I've Vector and this is my adoptive brother Charmy Bee. I would like to introduce to you to our detective agency."

"You mean I've won?"

"More than win." said Vector, "You are in."

"Why thanks, but what about the others?"

"Never Mind them, they aren't focused enough to be in this agency."

"I don't know what to say, but can I ask something?" asked Espio.

"Sure thing Espio."

"What's the name of this agency?"

"Uhhh…. I haven't really given it a name….yet." replied Vector rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Vectie, let Espio give it a name." suggested the three year old bee.

"Good idea! Go ahead; name it, but nothing stupid."

"Well," Espio looked around, "For you trying to find a member for your team was chaotic. So How about the Chaotix Detective Agency?"

"Ya know I actually like that." said Vector, "Good Chaotix it is."

*End of Flash back*

"And Sana that's how it all started, but soon after, my parents seized in attack by Dr. Robotic and both of my parents were robot-o-sized. Also the same thing happened to Vectors and Charmy's parents."

"Oh I am sorry," said Sana, "Did you ever get to see them again?"

"No. See the base that Robotnik had our parents in exploded in a freak accident." said Espio hanging his head, "See we might fuss and fight with each other all of the time, but we are very close."

"Well I guess closeness is a good thing," Sana smiled as she pulled the male chameleon closer to her.

Espio tensed up from this move, but then relaxed as he smiled back down at Sana. He knew that the first thing he was going to do when he got back to the building was thank Vector for starting the spark, to his now beloved flame.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
